Warehouse H
' Warehouse H' is a building in Alphabet City, a cargo district of Point North, Goneril. In the early 1440s, Marcus Fairlan was, in theory, using it as an intermediate point on his drug-smuggling route from Ulgrof's Pass to Baldur City. In practice, there may be a little more going on than that. It's contents are highly secret and suspicious. In Eon Bona Fortuna, Inc. partially explored this warehouse in early April of 1443 SA. Many of the shelves were destroyed by a frenzied Clint Walker, and Ashra (with help from some Twos) started a fairly large fire which was eventually put out by the 18th Legion. The extent of the damage to the interior and its contents is unknown. Layout There were runes inscribed on the doors when inspected with a Mirror of True Seeing. As the doors exploded shortly after Ashra looked at the runes, the party suspects that they might have been Explosive Runes. There was no audible alarm on the doors, though the swift return of the Bloodfoe following the battle on the docks may indicate that there was a silent alarm. The doors open onto a short hallway, which leads to four plywood doors. There are two doors on each side. Three of the doors are false and open only onto solid stone. The fourth door leads to the inside of the warehouse, which is not partitioned. The warehouse is full of shelves that stand about 25 feet high and 15 to 25 feet long. These shelves are made of wood and are not very strong. There are also crates scattered around the walkways. These crates are over five feet tall. It is possible to walk along the tops of the shelves and to climb up onto them from the crates on the floor. The crates on the floor and on the shelves do not, upon a cursory inspection, appear to be organized in any particular fashion. Each crate is numbered: first, a number from 0-9, a dash, and then a number from 1-300. They are not laid out in order of number. Again, a cursory inspection also does not reveal the correlation between the number on the crate and the contents of the crate. Most of the crates that the party found contained Futurium. One crate contained glass objects that shattered when the crate was opened. Another contained 1000 small glass vials of an appropriate size for one dose of Wolves' Milk. Another crate contained 113 vials of Wolves' Milk. There was a small doorway thirty feet off of the ground on the far side of the warehouse from the door. It was accessible by the tops of the shelves. It is unknown to where that door leads, though "out" is a safe bet. Magic and Scry Counters About five feet past the front doors, a magic suppression field takes hold. Most types of magic and magical items cannot be used inside, though it does not dispel or otherwise affect spells or magical items. Ashra's psionic connection to Zaphodel was intact, though she could not levitate or speak to the rest of the party telepathically. Her Detect Thoughts had only a thirty-foot radius. Ethan of Malvont could Detect Magic as an at-will ability, but the radius of effect was so small that he could not detect his own inherent magic. The Mirrors of True Seeing behaved as though they were mundane mirrors. The cause of this was a multitude of crates of Futurium: a strange, dense element that emits a weak magical suppression field. In order to create a field of that size, there would have needed to be several thousand kilograms of Futurium inside that warehouse. Traps and Encounters *The door was trapped with Explosive Runes or something similar. *Shortly before the party explored Warehouse H, Fab Dick contacted Pelor and received a message: about seventeen numbers, all in the same numbering format as those used on the crates, and the words the light in the darkness. Fab D wrote these numbers down and put them in a safe place. The party is still looking for them. *The warehouse had its own guards, who were equipped with and specially trained to use Alchemist's Fire. They also had a troll to release if things were going particularly badly. The fact that most of the contents of the warehouse were flammable and that Alchemist's Fire is wildly illegal in Point North didn't seem to matter to the guards. Category:Locations Category:Goneril Category:Northern Continent Category:Dungeons